Fresh Start
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: Based from the game Star Wars of the Old Republic 2002! With a twist. The main character is named Raven since it fits best for the fanfiction/book
1. Prologe

Prologue

A young male lies asleep in his underwear, well it was body suit underwear but didn't matter. He wakes up from the sound of datapad bleeping. He grabbed the database before hologram shoot up. "Glad to see you're awake. Excuse me." The young female voice head turned away. He looked to the young Jedi with a light sigh. "My apologies, young Jedi. I just had woken up to the bleeping datapad." He said to her calmly, placing the datapad on the small table next to his bed. He changed into his clothes. "Well please do get dressed and met me in the bridge for a briefing." She said calmly to him.

"As you wish young, Jedi." He murmured in a calm tone. He doesn't recall any memories of his Dark Lord life, having his memory replaced with a new one. The database turned off by itself after the hologram messages were over. He got into his feet, placing his sword onto his right side of his belt. Pistol close to his thigh to wear it was an easy grab. He lets out a yawn, moving across the room only to feel the ship shake violently from an explosion on left side of the ship.

Confused as of what happened, he opened the door, running across the corridor halls. He stops in front of a door which did not open, grunting in response. He found a droid, getting the droid to pick the lock before the door opened. He walks inside, smoke smudging the air around the corridor hall. "Is anyone here hurt?" He called, getting no response from the darken smoke.

Silver figures started to come to view, It's the Sith! They were invading the ship. He grabs his sword before running forward quickly before they could have a chance to see who was going towards them. He swung his sword to the neck of the one Sith soldier who lets out a gurgling scream before falling to the floor with a slit throat. He felt his arm grabbed by second Sith soldier. He lets out a loud battle cry before slamming his elbow into the helmet of the Sith soldier, which pain shoot up to his shoulder. The soldier staggered back from the blow to the head.

He jab his sword into the soldier chest before the soldier could recover. Sweat clung to his forehead as he panted quietly. He felt another shook of the ship, were they ambushed? How can we not see this coming? He thought before looking through the soldiers stuff, finding medpacks and strength stimulate. He shoves into his bag before moving warily through the corridor.

He finds a computer before running towards it quickly and punches his finger into the keys and contacting towards the bridge. "We are under attack!" He yelled through the computer. He gets a response back. "Attack, soldier, what are you talking about?" The Jedi voice in a queried tone spoke out. He grunted beneath his breath. "Sith are invading the ship, I just fought two off and I am afraid more is coming by the sound of the metallic footstep!" He yelled in a rushed tone.

He hears blasters from behind him, shooting towards him. He cussed beneath his breathe. "Soldier report, who is attacking you now?" The female voice demanded. "Sith! Da-" He said before the computer was fried by a blaster shoot. He cussed, before running towards the Sith soldier. He swung his sword forward which clang against the Sith armor and manage to stagger the soldier to the side. Sith pulled out his own blade and swung towards him. He blocks the attack before shoving forward jabbing his sword into the Sith neck between the collar bone.

The sith lets out a pain scream before falling backwards onto the ground, it's finger twitched before it becomes still and limp. He panted; sweat dripped to the ground but could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He dragged the body to the wall before grabbing some medpacks and grenade, putting them all to his bag.

"Soldier gets the camera in the corridor now!" The young female Jedi Bastila ordered. The screen pulled up to show the soldier she just spoken earlier fighting off a sith soldier and defeated the sith soldier effortlessly. "Keep watch as possible, follow his movement." She commanded in a tense tone.

Raven was carefully moving through the corridor, his hand clenched around the handle of his sword. His feet shuffled against the ground as he kept himself moving forward. He stops to a locked door before starting to pick the lock, but unable too. He jab his sword through the panel which the door gave a whine then opened. He sees a young Jedi fighting off a dark Sith Jedi. He couldn't bear to watch but he shouldn't join the Jedi battle. He charged forward, which the dark Jedi eyes swept towards him before feels something shoved into his chest and knock him out of his feet rolling across the ground. He gasped, spitting onto the ground tasting blood.

"What you're stalling for Jedi? Attack! Use the advantage when your opponent distracted!" He yelled out before getting to his feet and charged forward. Bastila was amazed he was surviving this far, definitely by a dark Jedi. Raven shook his head, his hair falling over his face with a smirk on his face. The Jedi hesitated before swinging her lightsaber towards the dark Jedi who deflected the attack. Raven swung his sword forward only to have a hand grab onto his throat and squeeze. He chokes, his eyes blurring watching the young Jedi stab right in the chest.

"You are strong, I must say. But I cannot kill you." The dark voice spoke out. Raven kicked forward, right in between the legs. The dark Jedi's eyes widen and let's go. His sword was somewhere but lost it. He grabbed onto the lightsaber. "Come on turn on stupid thing." He mumbles before managing to turn it on and shove the lightsaber into the dark Jedi's chest that lets out a loud scream before Raven turned the lightsaber off. He panted heavily, spitting out blood to the side with. What is this strange energy? His hand squeezed around the handle of the lightsaber, it felt so natural like he used it before.

He looked down at the lightsaber, confused of what this strange energy within him but he felt it gave him strength. "Strange…It feels too natural but saved my damn life." He said to himself before looking down at the young dead Jedi and bowed his head. "You fought well; maybe we'll meet again in another life time." He said in a calm tone.

He still had the lightsaber clenched in his right hand, forgetting he was holding it, due to feeling so natural and light weight to him. He drags the dark Jedi's body into burning flames, the skin melting and blistering by the heat. He sighs and moves on.

Bastila was in shock to see the soldier used a lightsaber and started to suspect but hearing it saved his life and lucky to be. It reassured her. She watches the screen carefully still seeing he was carrying it and probably forgotten he was holding it. She didn't understand what the dark Jedi meant by not able to kill Raven.

Raven panted lightly, his hair clung to his face that clings with sweat. He felt his vision blur on him, blinking his eyes. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighs frustrated with him. He inhales the air deeply before exhaling through his lips. He ducks when sudden the door next to him explodes, his eyes widen feeling time was going slow and voices yelling in his ears sounded muffled. His ears ringed loudly and wince.

He forces to move his eyes to see another dark Jedi with few Sith soldiers. He lunged forward, the lightsaber in his hand turned on, swinging the glowing buzzing blade forward which static the air from contact of another lightsaber. He shoves forward, letting out a loud battle cry. "Die Sith!" He yelled out before feeling a blow to the head, his vision going black before collapsing onto the ground below.

Bastila screamed to see the soldier knocked out. Her eyes wide with a blank expression. She slams her fist down onto the table and shook her head in defiance.

Raven was limp over the dark Jedi's shoulder, sweat dripped from his chin. The dark Jedi turns and quickly leaves the ship. He boards the Sith battle ship and took off into the empty dark space before it disappears into hyperspace.

Bastila was in shock, she believed they were after her but why would they go after Raven? No, can't be. They are trying to bring the dark lord back even means teaching him again and explained some memories some of the Sith holds of Raven. She tells the ship pilot to head to hyperspace to Corusant. They did what they commanded, heading into hyperspace to report to the council about this.

Raven was placed into a room and onto a bed with weapons stripped from him. They kept the room locked with two elite Sith soldier guarding it outside and one inside. He moaned in his sleep, his eyes squeezed together trying to ignore this strange dream.

Within his vision, he was watching a dark masked cloaked figure pacing back and forth thinking with Lord Malak thinking. "I can feel the power in this place, is this why the Jedi's forbid us from entering this place? We know we can never come back after this." Malak explained to the dark figure. The Dark figure never said a word and continued to pace before stopping in front of the darken doors and opened them.

He woke up before he could finish the vision, his eyes wide with confusion. Why was he dreaming of the Lord Malak. Who was the dark figure? He thought to himself with pure confusion. He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head wincing. He looked over to see red armor shifted in the position watching him. "Where am I Sith mongrel?" He asked in a blank voice.

"In the Sith ship, better be wise and not do anything foolish Jedi." He barked through his helmet. Raven glares. "I am not Jedi, the lightsaber I took from a dead Jedi; I used it to save myself. But guess I didn't suspect I would be ambushed." He growled beneath his lip. He got out of bed and moved through the room with the soldier watching him carefully. He went into the bathroom turning the water on before cupping his hand under it and splash water onto his face and drink some of the refreshing water. He turns the water off and leaves the room with his stomach growling.

"Doesn't hurt for any food? People should suspect to give prisoner some food. For whatever purpose the foolish Sith wants from me, they better be wise." He growled lightly with a deep settling glare. The elite soldier glares in return before typing into the computer though kept focus on the prisoner. "Please bring some food, doesn't matter what." The soldier spoke before turning the consul off.

Raven sat on the bed quietly; waiting patiently before the door hatch opened and soldier behind the door push the tray of food. The elite soldier took the tray and small hatch closes. The elite soldier moved warily forward placing the tray on the table before backing up to his guarding spot. Raven took slice of meat and chews on it quietly, before stuffing down his throat. "Jeeze, don't remember the last time I ate." He said quietly. He finished his meal and sighs in satisfaction. "If you were a republic, I would appreciate this but I do not, but I only thanks for the food." He said bluntly. The elite soldier glared at him quietly.

Later, maybe an hour or two later the door opened, with lord Malak stepping inside the room. Raven turned his head with unamused expression. "So the big bad wolf enters my prison cell. Pleasure to meet you; I would shake your hand if I didn't have the intent of killing you." He said with deep sarcasm in his tone with a snickering sound. "You better watch what you saying or you'll regret you ever spoken a word." Malak deep voice rumbled out from the metallic voice box.

Raven rolled his eyes and sighs. "So you captured me, a simple soldier, just one trying to survive an invasion. You've could've gotten the Jedi in the ship but you came after me." He explained with a blank tone. Lord Malak stares and chuckles darkly. "Are you really that clueless of who you really are? The Jedi replaced your memory and hoped to change you for what you once were." He explained. Raven blinks in confusion

"See confusion, you have no clue what I am talking about do you, Raven? Jedi always going to lie to you, to get you to be on their side, they are purely jealous of your powers. So they try to use you, replace your memory make you believe you were normal." Malak explained to him further. Raven listened, his brow furrowing down with frustration.

"Lie to me? Why would the Jedi and other lie to me?" He said in a blank tone, not entirely sure what to believe right now. "It's to keep you from discovering of who you really are of your true identity and memory." He explained further. "You are Dark Raven, you were once my master and I was your apprentice, but you always knew I would challenge you and you have lost." Malak said, if Malak could smirk he would've seen it already.

Raven frowned deeply, thinking through his head. "If this is true, I do believe you. A dark Jedi…Betrayed entire republic to find star maps." He said with a light sigh and chuckled. He turns his eyes to Malak with a blank expression. "So what now, after you gave me the truth and realizing who and what I am. I know in my position in this room I have no desire to go against your abilities or powers." Raven explained to Malak.

Malak nodded and thought for a moment. "I will take you as my apprentice though I cannot train you today, the Jedi and council will teach you. You must gain their trust, deceived them. They will lie to you of who you were really are." Malak explained to him. "You will make a scene in this ship, which you somehow slipped. You will head to the hanger, but you must kill a few soldiers along your way there." He further explained.

Raven listened carefully and chuckled. "As you wish, better start moving eh?" He said with a chuckle. Malak nods before Raven was to his feet and out the door which Elite eyes widen. Raven hand shoot forward slamming into the Elite Sith soldier face before taking his blaster and sword. He took off down the hall, shoving the blaster into his belt.

He passed by a room before stopping. He opens the door before grabbing his backpack he recognized. He left and ran down the hall quickly. He swung his sword forward from an approaching soldier. The soldier lets out an audible cry before falling down to its death. He makes to the elevator before pushing the hanger level button. The door closed as it goes down.

He squeezed his hand around the handle of his sword, prepared for a raid behind the elevator door. The door opens, which he caught the sight of silver metal glinting. He swung forward, slicing into one shoulder and across the collar bone. He swung his sword around hitting against another soldier neck which the metal caught it and stuck. He pulls which some blood splattered into the air. He manages to dodge blaster fire, swinging his sword down to the gun which the end were sliced off.

He smirks before kicking his foot flat into the sith's chest. He moves quickly forward through the halls before glancing up at the Camera watching him. He waves feeling he knows that Malak is watching. He reaches the door before stabbing his sword into the panel which the door opened with a loud whine in protest.

He went through a single battle Sith ship, he has no choice. He runs forward towards the ship and climbs inside. He turns the ignition on before grabbing the steering wheel and turns the ship before taking off into space. Malak was watching the ship leave from the window of the bridge.

Raven looked towards the battle fleet before looking down at the panel placing in coordinates to Dantooine. He waits for a few seconds before blasting into hyperspace before appearing just above the planet. He spots the republic damage ship in the distance though he has feeling most of them down planet below. He directs his ship down, entering the atmosphere though the ship resisted the atmosphere pressure and friction. He was glad his ship was small and republic ship did not spot him.

He flies down, spotting the an academy in the distance. He was wary, before few republic soldier fires towards him. He cussed beneath his breath before descending down quickly towards the ground before pulling up to slow down and lands the ship harshly. He coughs loudly but he could feel blaster hit the ship. He opens the ship hatch and jumps out. "Stop firing at me soldier! I am on your side!" He yelled with his eyes wide. The few soldier stops and blinks in shock. "You escaped the Sith! That is amazing!" One of them called with a wide grin.

Bastila was inside hearing blaster fire outside. "I'll see what is going on." She said before moving out the rounded room with no ceiling above. He moves forward towards ramp, heading up slowly to hear the blaster fire was over. Then familiar voice hit her ears but couldn't tell who it was. Then republic soldier voice shouted clearly saying whoever escaped the Sith ship. "Raven," She said before making through the door. Seeing Raven was in front of the small Sith battle ship. "Raven, I was just about to discuss the council of rescuing you but seem you have escaped on your own. I am glad you are alright." She said towards him with a small smile.

"The council wishes to speak to the behalf of your escape and your knowledge of what had happened. Along while on board the republic fleet." She explained before gesturing to follow heading down the ramp.


	2. Everythings here is Deceiving

Chapter 1: Everything here is Deceiving.

Raven whole experience felt like a long adventure and finding out the truth of himself he felt reassured and relieved by some unknown burden. He was now Malak's apprentice, which he has to lie everyone that he sees and learn their weakness. He follows Bastila down the ramp, his feet shuffling against the ground. He twists around the circular path around the garden with water splashing around, lovely garden and fountain. He moves through a wide corridor, his feet tapping against the ground.

He spotted three people near the center of the rounded large spaced room. Bastila still took lead till she was 5 feet apart from them. He stops himself at 6 feet; his eyes warily stared at them.

Vrook turns to Bastila. "So this is the soldier you spoken about?" Vrook asked. Bastila nodded to him and looked to Raven. Vrook turn his head. "Very well, please introduce yourself and explain your experience." He said towards Raven.

Raven cleared his throat and bowed his head a little. "I am Raven, pleasure to meet you. My experience during the event on the republic, I was woke up to go to the bridge immediately for briefing or something wasn't sure. Though the ship shook but it only effected on the back of the ship. The Sith was invading the ship, I thought they were after Bastila by her experience and training skills. So I tried to alert the bridge, was able to access a consul and able to report to Bastila, which she spoken she felt no ship shake. Before I could further explain, the Sith shot the consul. I had to keep going and get to the bridge. I manage to take down a few soldier along the way and get through a door. Though that's when I found Jedi and Dark Jedi fighting." He explained.

"I should've stayed behind and let the Jedi handle this. But I couldn't allow a comrade and the ones that could help to get to the bridge to reach Bastila. I charged at the Jedi, I didn't care of death, I didn't care what happens to me, I just know I must protect Bastila at all cost, as I thought. The Dark Jedi used some kind of energy to push me back, which would've killed me but I was too stubborn to admit death to overwhelm me. I yelled at the Jedi to stop hesitating and attack the Dark Jedi while distracted on me. Too late, she was killed before she could strike. I was furious but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to run but a Dark Jedi could keep up with me if I tried."

"I was close to the dead Jedi, so I manage to grab those Jedi lightsaber, I know I was prohibited as a soldier to use them but I have very little choice. It was life or death. I manage to turn it on and stab the Dark Jedi before could hit me. That's when after that I felt funny inside, it felt too natural to carry these weapons but I didn't pay attention to them. I just felt I used them before but I never have. But I kept the lightsaber to return to give to Bastila. I was able to get the next corridor but I was ambushed and another Dark Jedi."

"I could barely see, I felt everything was slow and thought it was the end. But I lunged at the Dark Jedi even if soldier behind him were approaching. I used the lightsaber, it was only way to fight against a Jedi. Next thing I know I woken up in the Sith fleet. I was prisoned in a room, two elite Sith soldier outside and one inside. I ask for food and was granted that wish. I ate and waited for a awhile. Lord Malak came in to question me. I answered very little, those were lies. He left, though I have killed the elite soldier inside and left, I found the hanger and took the only ship available, a small battle ready ship. I knew if I was too approach the damaged republic fleet I would be attacked. I came down here though I knew I was going to be attacked also. But I tried to rush quickly and landed too roughly." He explained.

"That is my experience. And I would like to return this lightsaber." He said, taking out the lightsaber from his backpack and hands to Vrook. Vrook took it and held in his hand. "Thank you for telling me. Do you know anything why they were after you?" Vrook asked. Raven shook his head. "No, I was to focus on escaping. I was afraid if I stay longer on that ship, they might torture me." He said with shutter but ignored it. "My deepest apology, maybe I should've investigated but they could've just used me as a tool." He said with a light frown.

Vrook nods his head; Saliski and Felix were watching quietly and listening. "It's alright. I understand such circumstances. Though please go rest, we'll summon you later or tomorrow." He said towards Raven and Bastila. Raven nods his head. Raven leaves though Bastila remained behind to ask a question. Raven made his way through, climbing up the ramps. He heads towards the room corridor and pays for a room.

Raven enters his assigned room and closed the door behind him and locked it. He heard the phone on the consul ring before walking towards it. He pressed yes. "So Raven, you made it to Dantooine. I am glad you have made it and followed through what the plan was. Keep lying to them, do whatever it take to be part of them for now. You're still my apprentice but we need to find the star forge before they do." He explained. Raven speaks calmly. "I understand, my master. I have told them my experience but the scene of my true self. They don't suspect anything from me. As far as I know, the plan is working quite well." He said with a slight smirk tugging his pale lips. "Good." He said before the call was over. It was a short call but probably because might get suspected.

He changed out of his clothes before getting to bed, yawning tiredly to himself. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder and closed his eyes with tiredness. He slept quietly in his sleep, his expression grimacing as new vision appears before him.

He watches the vision, few Siths soldier dead while Bastila and her comrades approached towards Dark Raven, no himself. Holding the bright red lightsaber in his hand before swinging it around his hand and raised it up ready to fight. Then explosion occurs behind him, which he fell to the ground along with the others. He was unconscious, his head moved slightly but hardly.

He woke up gasping, his eyes wide. He slams his fist into the side of the wall, his eyes narrowing in frustration before calming himself. "Why did they lie to me? Don't I deserve the truth? How do I know how'll I turn out evil again?" He asked himself with a sigh before hearing knock on the metallic door. "I'm coming!" He said before getting himself dressed in his armor. He opened the door, Bastila and Carth waiting outside. "Sorry to wake you but council has summoned us." She said.

He nodded his head and gestured for her to lead. "I know, by the knock of the door I would've known." He said with his eyes staring at the ground thinking. Bastila notice him staring at the ground as he followed her. Carth was forced to stay behind and attend to the ship. "Is something bothering you Raven?" She asked with confusion. Raven looked up at her with a lost expression. "I am fine, I was just thinking of my experience in the Sith battle fleet. I was just replaying the scene of what could've had happened and what not happened." He chuckles lightly.

"Alright, though do not worry, it's in the past and today is the present." She said with a light smile before reaching the circular room. Raven followed before stopping 6 feet away from them. "Greetings." He greeted them with a half-smile on his face. Vrook nodded in greetings. "We have discussed about you, we have come to an agreement of allowing you to be trained here." He explained calmly. Felix spoke up in his natural deep voice. "But are you ready for the hard training and task in the future? Once you do this, you can never go back." He explained. Saliski raised her voice. "Yes, you must go through great challenges, if don't want to walk in all too familiar path." She said with her high pitched voice though held wisdom behind them.

Raven eyes widen to the word all too familiar, he ignored it knowing he already betrayed them and lie to them. He ponders quietly. "I am willing to go through the great challenges and improve my mind in the upcoming training." He said with a respectful voice that filled with convincing lies.

"We'll start with the training immediately." Vrook announced in a deep rumbling voice.

It's only been a week since he started training, though his skills and abilities to use the force came so easily as reading a book. He felt stronger and much more confident, but he kept himself calm headed and thoughtful. He looked to Vrook who was watching his training for some time. "You have done training that others cannot do in years. You went past the limitation and have a strong mind." He explained calmly. Raven nodded in respect and smiles lightly though could hardly smile at all. "Your training is nearly complete. You must tell me the Jedi Code." He said calmly. Raven could recall in his memories before speaking them, answering the one that are correct. "Very good." Vrook declared.

Raven nodded. "Now to complete your training, some places are tainted with evil. You will seek out the source and find a solution. This is up to your decision." He said calmly. Raven looked to him. "As you wish." He said before asking Carth and Canderous to come with him. They agreed and followed him; he made his way towards the door leaving out his foot tapping against the ground. He has his own lightsaber, a blue colored lightsaber.

He leaves the building into outside, the cool wind blowing past him brushing his bangs back. He moves his way through the sidewalk, the short 1 and half feet tall wall either side of him was like a garden. He moves out in the tall yellow grasses, two mercenary on either side that sells but has very little interest. He moves through the grass, the cliffs on either side of him were intimidating but it does not scare him.

The sound of a Kinrath growl and barks enter his ears, looking up to see was calling its friend for an attack. "Get ready." He announced before turning his lightsaber on and lunges forward at first one that was approaching, his blade slicing into the Kinrath's flesh, which dark red color blood splatters onto the ground, some had manage to get on his lightsaber but fizzled away.

Carth started to fire his blaster at the Kinrath, fighting them off easily focusing on head shot or lightsaber trying to hit the delicate flesh and veins. He manages to win this fight before moving forward without a word, his feet shuffling against the tall grasses. He made his way through, spotting rock formation in the distance. He was careful, his blade was turned off. "Keep close; there might be more of them." He said calmly before pressing near the wall of the cliff watching a large groups sleep. He kept his feet quiet, watching of where he steps. He manages to slip past them without being seen or noticed. He went through the hill, making to the other side.

He pressed his lips to a thin line concentrating before lunging to the side, his lightsaber sliced into the spine paralyzing the Kinrath. He sighs before more came, he was able to slice most of them, and some died from blaster fire. He manage to go through the narrow path, spotting a small ruin in the dead end area with the sight of rotting body from the sun glazing at their decaying body.

In the center was a Jedi, a female Jedi name Jovani. He warily raised his weapon before approaching the area. She looked up with anger flickering in her expression. "I will be your doom!" She yelled out before using the force to freeze where Carth and Canderous stand. Raven held his blade up before she swung the first blow towards him hitting against his blade which sound like electricity screaming in the air in protest. He shoves forward, before swinging his lightsaber towards her arm. She dodged it though grazed her shoulder with small amount of blood going down.

She swung forward, hitting his lightsaber again, which was close to his feet. He could feel the heat emanating from lightsaber. He pulls back only to feel part of his armor on his chest burn and have a large dent inside. He swung upwards which she manages to block and leap back panting heavily. "You're quite strong I have to admit." She said panting.

"I am only strong because I train and try to prevent murder." He said, obviously lie but she looked convinced. "Just strike me down; I do not deserve to live for what I did." She said with her eyes staring down with pain that flickered in eyes. "I do not strike others. Listen to me. I am not here to kill you. I came here because to give another chance. The council worries and wishes to give another chance." He explained.

"You're lying; they won't give me a second chance." She said. "Then why am I here? If they don't give second chance, they wouldn't bother sending me here to look for you." He explained. She ponders quietly with a frown on her face. "Well they really tell the truth? Well they give me another chance?" She asked with her eyes staring into his.

Raven nodded and held out his hand. "Yes. They will give you another chance, I promise. You can trust me. My name is Raven; it is a pleasure to meet another fellow Jedi." He said calmly. She hesitated before shaking his hand lightly. "I am Jovani." She said her name and nodded. "I'll return and talk to the council. I believe you. I thank you." She said bowing her head lightly. His comrades Canderous and Carth felt their body released, which Carth rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh I felt so stiff like a statue." Carth complained lightly. Raven glares at him lightly. "You should been prepared even around Jedi's Carth." Raven said.

Carth shrugged. "If you say so boss." He said sarcastically. Raven scowls before sighing gesturing to move out. "We have a clear run back to the council." He said before moving out through the narrow path and follows the familiar path that leads him back to the council. Canderous kept quiet, having great respect towards the natural born leader, Raven. He walks through the now concrete floor his feet clapping against the ground. Jovani was keeping pace behind them, staying close.

Stepping into the building, the heat didn't change much at all so he felt sweaty and uncomfortable but wiped them away. "Jovani, the council is waiting for you. I cannot go with you. I wish you luck." He said with a gentle tone. Jovani hesitated at first before moving around the garden and fountain heading to the council. "You can take a break, won't do anything as far as I know." He said, they nodded and moved out the building. He watches before waiting outside of the council for his turn. He looked to a female Jedi approaching him.

After few minutes, Jovani came out looking more relieved and refresh. "See I told they give you another chance. It'll be ok." He said before moving forward towards his room. He was supposed to see the council after Jovani. He goes to his room, finding a package on his bed. He walks over to it and opens the box; it was black robes with hood along with a mask. He grabs the note:

'Your cloak and mask you originally worn when you became a Jedi and Dark Raven. ~Malak.'

He reads through before closing the box which he gotten an idea. He climbs onto his bed and reaches the ceiling panel. He pushes it aside. He made his way through the tight space of the ceiling, finding a window leading over a cliff top. He climbs out, keeping himself crouched moving away from the building till he was far away he cannot be seen. He opens the box, taking his clothes off before taking on his cloak, placing the mask over his face. He felt a flash of memory rush through his head, with his eyes widen.

He felt the entire truth of his life flash before him, feeling great relief in his heart of the burden of not knowing who he was all coming back to him. He moves across the cliff top, the grass brushing over his ankle, cloak slightly touching the ground. He leaps down onto the cliff floor, landing with a soft thud using the force to soften his landing. He digs through his pocket to find a red crystal. He replaces the blue with the red crystal. It was his disguise.

He moves through the land, making his way towards the blank pillars that leads to black colored ruin building. He approaches it, his hand holding to the door murmuring in an alien language before the door opened. He walks inside, the door closing behind him, their other ways to get inside. He moves forward, opening another door, unlocked this time. He sees a droid in the middle. He spoke. "Is the Star Map beyond that door behind you?" He said, the mask changed his voice to be deeper and a little scratchy.

The droid spoke in alien voice. "Yes." The droid spoke. "Good." He said before speaking in alien language towards the door which opened by his complicated password before walking inside. He heard the entrance of the door open, glancing to see Bastila, Canderous, and Carth which they did not see him before the door he had opened closed behind him. He approaches the star map which opened by a presence.

He studied the map quietly, Korriban, Kashyyyk, Mannan, and Tantooine, with 4 other planets he does not know off but doesn't seem to be charted in this galaxy and it was the closest galaxy over. He doesn't recall more maps being made unless they expect us more challenges along the way.

Bastila walked through the corridor and to where the robot stands. It was speaking in different languages till she heard Mannan language she recognizes. She asked if anyone has visited here. "No, no one my memory function can recall." The alien type droid said. She sighs. "Is there way through that locked door?" She asked next. The droid head rotated in query. "Yes, figure out the codes on consul, careful of the defending droid, they will kill." The droid spoke. She nods, only way. She gestures her comrades to follow before entering inside the left one.

They immediately attack the droid that spotted them upon entrance. She swung her blade at the leg, the metal was difficult but able to slice two of them off which toppled over on the ground. Carth blasted a blaster fire into the droid head before it gone still. Bastila sighs and read through the riddle and figures out easily, three barren death seal, non livable location.

She heard a beep in completion, breaking seal now. She was glad before moving out into the right one. She swung forward at the clueless droid who lets out a low rumbling sound with machinery sounds. She slices the legs and Canderous and Carth blasted with their weapons, making holes into the droid damaging its system and the main frame. This one was the same thing but life seal now. She picked out the correct living suitable places before she broke this seal too, hearing a door open behind her. "We did it, come on." She said before moving forward.

Raven pay little attention to the door, unable hears the door open due to making a strategy in his head. His arm crossed over his cloaked armored chest, well beneath the cloak is. Bastila and his comrades made his way through and into the room before becoming to a halt to see a dark figure standing in front of the Star Map. She couldn't tell who the figure what. "You there, state your presence immediately." Her voice was stern. Raven head turned slightly to Bastila's voice. Damn, what unlucky day for him. "Aye, my presence is just figure of your imagination along with your comrades. I have no such names and shall never go by a name because I am just a near figure of your illusion." He said in the double voice that sounded scratchy.

Bastila glares. "Don't play games with me, I do not hallucinate nothing." She said raising her hand up with the blade of the saber ready to be activated. Two of her comrade's blaster fire ready. Raven shook his head before turning slowly walking forward towards them, his cape swaying side to side. "Please put your toys down, I have no need for such fight." He said in a cold tone. Bastila stares in shock. "You, why would you do this Raven!" She said with anger in her words. Raven raised a brow. "No I am not Raven. I am simple a Dark Jedi that disguised one you fear most. Yes Dark Raven, you're afraid he'll turn on you. No he's safe at the academy." He explained.

Bastila lunged forward which Raven deflected with a force push, which shoved the other two back also. He ran past them, before turning using the force to pull some of the roofing down. He didn't wait for the dust and debree to clear, heading out quickly. He climbs up the face of the mountain, using the force to climb quickly. Bastila grabbed two of her comrades before the rubble would fall on them and coughs from the dust flying in the air. "Damn it. Come on we need to go after him!" She said before pushing aside rubble and squeezes her way through. She heads out, the other two still trying to escape out through the gap. Raven panted through his mask before finding his belong. He throws the cloak off and threw into the box, placing his soldier armor on and throws in the mask also. He saw a note on the side of the box before mumbling the words, it disappeared and reappeared underneath his bed.

Bastila was climbing the side of the cliff trying to catch who seems to be the fake Dark Raven. Raven hit a nerve before collapsing onto the ground with everything blurring. He coughs from the pain, though he should've not hit the nerve to hard. He remains limp on the cliff floor. Bastila rushed through the cliff tops before stopping to see Raven seem to be out cold and in pain. "Raven, what happened?" Bastila asked. He somehow manage switch his lightsaber crystal back to blue in the last second. Raven winced in pain and blinked his blurred vision. "I forgot to go to the council, I was tired and exhausted, and I didn't felt right, like told me to just go to my room and sleep." He coughs lightly and grunts. "I heard you left with your comrade to find some kind of map. I went to follow but heard running up here and climbed up. When I got up, bam he was there and hit me right in the nerve. I collapsed, I was still awake but I felt so overwhelmed by pain I couldn't move. Some Jedi I am eh? Oh well. I should've been more careful or it would've been my life." He explained in a drained voice.

Bastila listened and sighs. "its fine now, he has escaped. Come on, we need you to get med-bay and check on the nerve." She said before helping Raven to his feet, placing one of his arms over her neck to support his weight. She heard footstep on the ground. Carth stops and looked up. "Bastila! If you're up there, we are heading back. We'll meet you there." He called up before they continued to run again. Bastila nodded and took Raven slowly to the med-bay, placing him down onto one of the medical bay beds.

She lets an expert to check on Raven, which Raven remained still and tried not to move much. Raven suddenly felt sick to his stomach, his eyes blurring in and out. ~ This not what I expected. ~ He thought something in his blood is poisoning him now and just noticed when he knocked himself out somewhat. "His temperature going up rapidly, his heart is racing." The medical explained with slight panic in his tone. Raven panted heavily, before feeling a needle in his shoulder taking sample. He gasped in pain.

Felix heard and came in a hurry to see the scene. Raven was placed in critical care, he was poisoned but there was no cure for this one. Raven was placed under breathing tube due to having difficulties. Along with a heart monitor to keep check of his heart, and feeding tube up his nose that leads to his stomach. They were icepack on some of his body, mostly upper chest and forehead.

Felix turned to the medic in question. "What happened here? How did he end up like this?" He asked. Bastila stepped forward and bowed. "I was chasing an imposter, seeming to be disguised as Dark Raven. Raven manages to be on the wrong place in the wrong time and was attacked. He looked fine but then took him here, he started to get worse and worse. The expert found out it was a poison but there was no such cure and trying to make an antidote for it. I am not sure; I was just here waiting for any improvement, none so far. He went into cardiac arrest a few times but able to bring him back." She explained.

Felix stepped forward and examined Raven carefully. He thinks quietly. "No, he is not poisoned. His true memories… Are killing the replaced memory, though it suppose to take gradual time, though his true memories of his past are quickly ridding the replaced memory which the body responded and attacked the body itself. There is nothing to stop this, we'll have to wait and see." Felix explained. Bastila eyes widen slightly in shock of the news. "So he going to remember that he was Dark Raven, and everything?" She asked. Felix turned his head and sighs. "No, I was watching Raven carefully, something was bothering him, distracted. I manage to slip through his mind; he was getting glimpses and images of some of his past. He pushes the memory aside and try to focus as much as he can. You could ask if something bothering him or are you ok. But he'll just say he's fine or just thinking. Because he fears if he speaks out the memory he glimpsing, the council or you would prohibited his freedom so he stayed quiet." He explained.

"But he should've told me or the council." She said with a frown. Felix shook his head. "That's the problem, he could've but he was afraid of being lied to, pretend that his past life never existed and attempted to make him clueless. But we have to wait, stay here and watch his progress." Felix explained before leaving.

Raven hand twitched slightly, his face grimaced in pain, and sweat clung to his body along with the moister from the melting ice. He watched the memory flashing in his mind, replaying the events of his past. He wasn't sure what to do other than to let this play out.

3 days past, still in critical condition but he was able to breathe on his own. They manage to keep his fever down and under control though manage only to 102-103 body temperature. Bastila was watching him carefully, trying to figure out what is going through Raven's mind. Raven teeth clenched, shifting his head slightly before his jaw relaxed before managing to mumble out in his unconscious form. "Why… would they lie to me? How would they know how'll I turn out? Are they afraid of me? Is that why they replace my memory too hopefully to not let me see the truth? At least I was told the truth and not blinded by lies." He mumbles through his lips before a sigh slept out and turned his head.

Bastila blinked in shock when Raven spoke in his unconscious form. This sounded this had happened recently, on Malak fleet? She frowns trying to figure out something. She accesses the consul and contacts Felix. "I need to speak with you, this out most importance." She said through the consul before turning it off. She waited before Felix came walking inside 3 minutes later. "What do you need to tell me, Bastila?" He asked in a calm tone.

"He spoke in his unconscious form, but this probably memory and manages to mumble them like repeating. Here." She said before placing recorder onto the counter and press play which Felix listened and heard this. "This does sound recent, maybe he didn't tell us something that had happened on Malak's fleet. Though he was afraid if he admits to the council he might not receive training and prove his worth." Felix said thinking to himself, rubbing his chin. "He's trying to prove to us, that just because he was Dark Raven, doesn't mean he's going to take the path again. It was like giving another chance and he's trying to take opportunity to prove himself." Felix theorized. Bastila sighs and nods. "We'll just have to see." She said watching Raven quietly. Felix left medic bay and head back to the council.

Raven started to heal up quickly after the next day, his heart came to normal along with his fever. He stirred slightly, before opening his eyes, his pupil adjusting to the light. He rubs his hand over his forehead, his strength felt drained though he was starting to gain them back. He sat up slowly; it was the middle of the night. Bastila was asleep along with everyone else. He got out of bed, his hand grabbing the IV stand for support for rolling it outside the med-bay, needing fresh air. He walks to the bench 15 feet from the Med-bay.

He looked to the cloudless sky, watching the star twinkle above. He was loyal to Lord Malak though he has to keep deceiving the republic and Jedi's here. He winced in pain, his body felt sore. Bastila woke up 5 minutes later, looking up to see the bed empty. Her eyes widen and got to her feet running outside looking around. She spotted figure sitting at bench with IV stand.

She approaches towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Raven turned his gaze towards her. "I needed to fresh air…I needed to clear my head." He said with a deep settling frown. She frowns in return before sitting down next to him watching him carefully. He rubs his hand over his other hand, thinking thoughtfully to himself. He parted his lips to speak but closed his lips and turned his head away. "It's ok, I know." She told him lightly.

His eyes widen and looked to her in shock. His eyes narrowed, his body tensing, the heart monitor on the IV stand beeped. He ignored the beeping sound of warning. "So you're going to kill me? Or locked me up for knowing my own damn past?" He said with his jaw clenched together. He winced, his hand clenching at his chest. He pushes the pain aside and stares at Bastila.

"No, I don't know. We had to… We were afraid you'll turn again and the republic needs help." She said looking down upsettingly. "But I was prohibited from telling you the truth." She pointed out after. He frowns and looked away taking in deep breathes. "I know, I thought of that. But just because I took that path once doesn't mean I would take it again. I wouldn't have gone and efforts to get to the bridge believing you were in danger. I felt sick but still tried to get to you at the ruins. I just thought maybe if I try to do something good, they'll see I am different. But I refuse to stay and be some slave even if it means fighting for my own freedom." He explained calmly.

"I understand." She said before speaking. "That is why I have spoken with the council and we are going to seek out the star maps. So get prepared and ready." She said with a slight smile. He nodded before moving the IV needle and monitor from his arm and chest. "I am fine." He said before he was to his feet quickly disappearing into the building gathering his belongings. He grabbed the box beneath his bed, sighing knowing what it's inside. He carried his stuff out. "I am ready." He said before Bastila leaded him towards the Ebon Hawk. Why in the rush? Maybe behind they were behind in schedule? He thought before shrugging entering the ship.

"You can pick out a dorm and get settled in. I'll be at the bridge discussing the plan of what planet to go first." She said. He grabs her arm and leads her down the narrow hall and into a room. He placed his stuff down. "What are you doing?" She demanded. He looked to her. "I am going to be truthful for you, I expect you to be truthful back." He said in a calm tone and sighs.

"Truth, about what?" She asked with confusion in her tone. He placed the box onto the table and opened them. "Do you know those dark ruins where you found the star map?" He asked. "Yes." She responded. "You ran into someone, like an imposter?" He further asked. "Yes why are you asking these questions?" She asked him with a queried tone.

"Please do not get angry at me." He said calmly before opening the box, the mask resting on top of the cloak. "Please turn around and do not dare look till I say so." He said in a calm tone. She hesitated at first before turning around staring at the wall in front of her. He changes into his cloak armor before placing the cloak on. He placed the mask over his face, inhaling the familiar smell of the helmet. He pulled his hood over his head letting fall over the forehead of the helmet.

He wore black colored gloves, before reaching forward grabbing onto Bastila shoulder and gesture she could turn around, only to her eyes wide with shock and raised her hand to defend herself. "You were the imposter; you were the one in the ruin? Why did you lie to me?" She asks. He glared through his mask, his hand clenching at his side. "Because if I asked to do this alone and discover this for myself, they will not allow me. And lie? Think about what you did, you lied to me since my memory was replaced." He said with a sneer.

She frowns and sighs. "Alright, I am sorry. Now we have this cleared up, I need to go to the bridge for location to the planet." She said. He grabbed her arm and looked at her. "Korriban, please. It might be easiest way, they'll likely recognize me as a Sith by mistake." He asked with a frown on his face waiting for a response from her. She responded with a sigh passing through. "Alright, we'll go there." She finally agreed in a calm tone.

He follows after Bastila, heading towards the bridge, his feet shuffling lightly against the metallic floor. He continues to move forward before entering the bridge. Carth head tilted up to their approach but did not turn. "We are ready to go when you are." Carth said behind him. Raven turned to the navigation system and place in the coordination. "Very well." Bastila responded back.

Carth turned; his eyes widen to see Dark Raven or the imposter. Raven head turned to Carth with one foot back. Carth took out his blaster and aimed it at Raven. Raven lunged forward quickly, grabbing the muzzle of the gun and shoves it to a different aim. "Stop both of you! Carth you shouldn't have pointed at Raven." She ordered with a serious tone.

"What are you talking about! He attacked us!" Carth yelled trying to shove his hand free that held the blaster. Raven gripped the hand tightly, his mask hovering inches from Carth face.

"It was a test that the Jedi placed. To see and you guys were ready to face the enemies, even Dark Jedi's. Now stop trying to attack Raven." She ordered.

Raven stares at Carth quietly before slowly let Carth go and held his hand up in defense. Carth sighs and lower his gun placing into his holster. Raven sighs in relief and relaxed. "Let's get the ship going and head to the coordination." Bastila spoke, seeing the situation has now over and calm.

Carth nodded in response before the Ebon Hawk took off into space. "Going into a hyperspace location now." He announced before the Ebon Hawk blast into hyperspace, soon pulling out and appear above the planet. The Ebon Hawk started to fly down to the planet, swooping over the landscape before landing into a landing space.

The engine dies down once it touches the ground. Raven head down the corridor. "Where are you going?" She called with confusion in her tone. "This is a solo mission. It's too dangerous but me to enter this Sith world." He explained. "Do you and comrades here to die?" He asked her. She looked to him and shook his head.

He nods before leaving the Ebon Hawk. He turns external voice off before contacting Lord Malak. "Lord Malak, I have arrived to Korriban. I wish to have temporary full power the sector I am in." Raven said through the com. He waited for a few long seconds before getting a reply. "Your request has granted, Raven. Do not fail me." His cold voice filled his ears. "Understood." He said before the com went dead.

He lets out a slow sigh through his pale lips, proceeding towards the doors before gesturing the door to be opened. The Sith soldier stared at him, stunned to see Dark Raven showing up. He went through the open doors, his feet clapping against the ground lightly. He continued through the halls before spotting a young Sith Jedi apprentice taunting and threatening three people.

"Please forgive me! We are brave and fearless!" The human one said with a whimper leaving its throat. Sith apprentice chuckled amusingly. "No you're not, you pleading forgiveness, which shows weakness and fear." He said towards the human male.

"You there!" The apprentice yelled towards Raven, not having the slightest idea of who this dark Jedi is. Raven raised a brow behind the mask. "Hm, what do you need apprentice? You're wasting my valuable time and I hate wasting time from a weak pest." Raven said in a threatening tone.

He glared at Raven behavior but spoke with a calm tone. "What should I do with these three weaklings? Torture them to death? Or a quick death?" He asked with a smirk on his expression.

Raven raised a brow and sighs. "Do whatever you please, and do next time watch your tone towards me or I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed for my entertainment." Raven said in a cold tone. His arms crossed over his chest.

The apprentice glared at him and sneered. "Who do you think you talking too? Such big words for a weak fool like you. You're not even a Sith." He said with a cold sneering tone. Raven shook his head and chuckled amusingly. "Yes I am not a student because I am dark Raven, apprentice to Dark Malak the Sith lord. I am in charge of this planet till further notice. Just be happy and feel lucky to be alive at this moment student." Raven retorted with a cold sneer back.

The apprentice stared and bowed immediately. "Dark Raven, my deepest apologies, I was not told of your arrival." He said before quickly leaving not wanting to face Raven's wraith upon him. Raven chuckled lightly before moving forward through the doors. Descending down the stairs, few people staring him warily, most of them greeted in respect or bowed their heads.

He opens the door that leads outside; it was like a desert planet, hot and hardly humid at all. He glances towards the sun that was glaring down over the planet. He looked away quickly not to blind himself from the sun as watches a few dust and sand stir a little on the ground by the blowing winds. "Now to head to the academy." He said to himself.


End file.
